1. Field of the Invention
This invention related generally to an educational device for teaching handwriting skills and, more specifically, to a teaching aid designed to help children make curved lines in the form of arcs in a clockwise direction necessary for correct numeral formation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices are known for use in teaching handwriting skills. One of such devices is the appliance disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,284 dated Apr. 18, 1989 issued to Martha G. Cohen, the same party identified as the applicant herein. The appliance of this patent serves to instill a habit in young children of drawing circles in a counterclockwise direction. This, in turn, assists the child in correctly forming certain letters of the alphabet.
It is also known that children should be taught to write certain numerals, such as "2", "3", and "5", by drawing curved lines in the form of arcs in a clockwise direction. The objective of such handwriting instruction is to establish a motor pattern for writing which becomes so automatic that it is unnecessary to concentrate on the formation of individual numbers. It is important for the child to see what he or she is drawing or writing to develop visual-motor integration in working with writing utensils. The tools or materials selected for use should be of the kind from which good visual feedback can be obtained, and which permit the visual-motor patterns to be reinforced by repetition.
Heretofore, stencils and templates have been used as tools to reinforce the teaching techniques in drawing geometric shapes, and in writing various numbers. Such tools, in conjunction with verbal instructions, help children establish visual-motor integration, and develop a smooth flow of writing. Children that are educationally handicapped, or have difficulty in visually comprehending the handwriting instruction, demonstrate good progress when taught to make the appropriate visual-motor associations.
The present invention improves on the aforesaid teaching techniques by providing a more durable and lasting device, as compared to known stencils and templates, which can be used as an adjunction to verbal or visual instructions.